Hell Hath No Fury
by Rori Potter
Summary: She just wanted the money for the books. He wanted to be rich so when offered the opportunity they took it. Nothing could go wrong, right? He was supposed to die anyway. When he gets out of Azkaban Harry decided it's time for a little pay back, full force
1. Letter of Resignation

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, Ron/Hermione, Severus/ Mia (OC), Blaise/ Amelia (OC), Reinheit (OC)/Amelia the 2nd (OC), and Sebastian (OC)/ Belleza (OC).

**Warnings: **completely AU.

**Summary:** She just wanted the money for the books. He wanted to be rich so when offered the opportunity they took it. Nothing could go wrong, right? He was supposed to die anyway. When he gets out of Azkaban Harry decided it's time for a little pay back, full force

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 1

Letter of Resignation

The cold rain came down in sheets pounding against the windows of the Hogwarts express. A ghost of a smile could be seen as a flash of light passed by the lone stranger.

_Dear to whom it may concern,_

_This is my letter of resignation. Resignation of trying to be everything you want me to be and more. I know that through the years you have to tried to help me Hermione but I also know it was only because you were paid. You were never my friend, were you?_

The lone stranger disappeared with a swish of his robes and disappeared out of sight. If anyone looked out the windows of the Hogwarts express on the left side they would of seen a young man speeding off on his good ol' broom.

_Ron your betrayal hurt the worst. After everything we had done together you still never backed down and became a true friend. I knew the whole time. Did you know that? I still was your friend in hopes that you would change. Didn't happen. Like Hermione the only thing that drew you in was money, wasn't it? You and the rest of the traitors will never know how much you truly betrayed me because by the time you have finished reading this letter I will be gone._

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she turned to look at Ron and Ginny. Her voice was hoarse as she voiced her horror.

"He's gone," Hermione finally said and the other two gasped. Ginny backed away from her brother and his girlfriend as she ran out of the compartment. They had betrayed him without blinking an eye. Who was to say that they wouldn't do the same to her? She had already been disowned. She didn't want to add to the list.

_That's right I am no longer on the Hogwarts' Express. Make sure to tell old Dumbledore that. I bet he'll be surprised, if only a little. Snape, on the other hand, will be thrilled. I suppose you're wondering where Sirius and Remus are by now... and the thing is I won't tell you. _

Ginny looked out the window and gasped. She could have sworn she saw Harry grinning at her as he waved goodbye to her. Looking around the empty like compartment she shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket and placed on a water repelling charm. She shoved the window open and jumped on her broom. At that moment the compartment door swung open to reveal Hermione and Ron who resembled a tomato in the face. She grinned wickedly and waved goodbye.

_Goodbye and good riddance. I hope to never see any of ever again!_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione collapsed against Ron and everything went black from there. It was over Hermione couldn't help and think. He knew. She wouldn't have to lie to him anymore. He finally knew. All she could hope was that he would forgive her eventually. Even if it was on one of their death beds. He had forgiven them for sending him to Azkaban, hadn't he?


	2. Potter Palace

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, Ron/Hermione, Severus/ Mia (OC), Blaise/ Amelia (OC), Reinheit (OC)/Amelia the 2nd (OC), and Sebastian (OC)/ Belleza (OC).

**Warnings: **completely AU.

**Summary:** She just wanted the money for the books. He wanted to be rich so when offered the opportunity they took it. Nothing could go wrong, right? He was supposed to die anyway. When he gets out of Azkaban Harry decided it's time for a little pay back, full force

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 2

Potter Palace

The home that they landed in front of was no ordinary home. The home looked like a smaller version of Hogwarts to the outside viewer but on the inside it was _very _different. As a favorite of the late Lily Potter, mother of Harry Potter, it was visited often but not so recently with the exception of the current residents who were waiting for the new owner inside the house. They were currently arguing, as per their normal, about what was taking Harry so long to get to the house.

"Maybe he got lost," Sirius suggested as he nursed his third cup of coffee to keep himself up. It was nearing half past nine and Harry had yet to show up. Remus shook his head and pursed his lips as Sirius took another a sip of his coffee and made a face.

"Don't think so," Remus said shaking his head back at him. "He probably got delayed for some reason or another. Maybe he had to leave a little later then planned. Someone could have come in the compartment and stayed there when Weasley and Granger left to the prefects meeting."

"You want to know how weird that is to here you say that," Harry said dryly as he placed his cloak on the rack in the front room. Sirius and Remus turned to look at Harry.

"What took you so long," Sirius demanded. Harry moved slightly to the right to reveal the youngest Weasley and the only girl smiling shyly at them as though she expected to get in trouble.

"We had to make a couple extra stops," Harry said as the two headed into the room that Remus and Sirius were in with Ginny following closely behind. Harry gave her a small smile and she smiled right back at him. "Gin and her mother have been fighting ever since I was accused of you know what. Because of this I have decided it would be best if she was with us." Ginny fidgeted causing Sirius to look at his godson trying to figure out what he had done. "Ginny was disowned from her family not to long before school and had been staying with a friend from another magical school." Harry turned his attention to Ginny as he took his seat. Harry tugged on Ginny's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Ginny let out a strangled yelp and spun around and smacked him on the back of the head causing Sirius and Remus to look even more confused. "Basically I pulled a Vegas." Remus looked shocked and Sirius looked confused.

"Moony, what is a Vegas," Sirius asked turning to his friend.

"They got married, Sirius," Remus said slowly in hopes he was wrong and Harry would correct him. When Harry did not correct him he groaned.

"You get married and we weren't there," Sirius said turning to his godson, slightly pouting. Harry began laughing along with Ginny who had buried her head in Harry's chest and joined in too with a musical laugh.

"I said you would say that," Harry explained once he could. "Ginny thought you would get mad at her." Ginny looked up real quick.

"Harry James Potter," She growled narrowing her eyes causing Harry to grin back at her. Harry tugged a little at her hair and grinned at her.

"Just pulling your leg, Gin," Harry said. "I wanted you to talk at one point even if it meant getting you mad at me." Ginny made an annoyed noise which caused Harry to sigh in amusement.

"Can we see the rings," Sirius asked eagerly. Sirius and Remus walked over to Ginny and Harry and displayed them to the two old friends.

"Those are your parent's rings, Harry," Remus said in awe. He remembered when Lily and James had gone shopping for them. He even remembered when Harry was younger and Lily and James were alive Harry had been fascinated by them. Harry and Ginny shared secret smiles which caused the two older men to look confused.

"Why do I have the feeling you two know something that we don't," Sirius asked as he looked at the two in confusion.

"Follow me," Harry said and he headed down to the master bedroom and stopped outside of it. "These aren't my parent's rings but they are almost exact copies of them except for the engraving on the inside. Do you remember what was on them?"

"_The good life is inspired by love and guided by knowledge_ by Bertrand Russell," Remus answered. "Lily loved that quote. That is what her says said. James said '_Love it true to the end._' Why?" Harry handed his ring to Remus and read the engraving '_You call it madness, but I call it love_.' Ginny then handed hers to Remus and he read _'Love must be as much a light as it is a flame._' Shaking he handed the rings back to them. "What is going on?"

"A few weeks ago I came here to clean up before we stay here for some time and when I tried to enter the Master bedroom I found that I could not," Harry began his tale. "It took me several days but once I got through the charm I found this." With that Harry pushed the door open. Lily and James were seated next to each other by the fire on what Harry had nicknamed 'the love couch'. Sirius gaped at the pair.

"You mean to tell me that I spent the past few days in the same house as my best friends and didn't even know it," Sirius asked Harry as he starred at James and Lily in awe. With Harry's nod to confirm Sirius and Remus rushed over to the two. Ginny and Harry simple took in the scene.

"But _how_," Remus asked after they had settled down. Lily and James glanced over at Harry and he gave them a nod of encouragement. It was after all their turn to tell their tale; and the greatest thing about it was Albus Dumbledore had no clue what was going on.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

"Now it is time that we shall head off to bed," the headmaster said as he stood for the second time that night. The students got up and left. Once Hermione and Ron had guided the new students to the fifth year prefects they headed off to see the headmaster as he had requested a meeting once he had found out Harry and Ginny were missing. The problem for them was they had not been the ones to tell him. It had been a concerned friend of Ginny's, Dean Thomas. Hermione fretted as they headed to the gargoyle and Ron kept glancing at his concerned girlfriend and could not help and think it was all Potter's fault.

"Mars bars," Hermione said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle moved aside and Hermione and Ron headed to the headmaster's office. He leveled his glare on the two as they took their seats.

"Now, why is it that I was informed by Mr. Thomas that Miss. Weasley and Harry were no longer on the train and not by you two," the headmaster asked.

"Ginny was disowned," Ron blurted out. Hermione glared at Ron and raised her head to look over to the headmaster.

"Harry left us a note," Hermione admitted. "He said he has left and when Ginny found out she ran off and went with Harry. That little _scarlet _woman." The headmaster's nostrils flared and Hermione sunk into her seat just a little but it was noticeable. Ron gave her an annoyed look which Hermione in turned flushed.

"Of all the things that the two of you have done I did not expect this," Albus said as he glared at the two. "Ginny, along with his godfather and Remus were of the only ones to visit Harry in Azkaban and, was our last connection to Harry. Without her we have no hopes of ever finding Harry Potter again."

Back at the Manor…

"We weren't there that night," Lily began with a quick glance at James. "We traded places with a muggle family who knew about the wizarding world. A brilliant pair the two of them were." She gave a sad smile.

"You switched the places with the Scott's," Remus clarified. He remembered that they had adored Harry and were constantly in the house. He often thought that they were there more then Sirius was and he had practically lived there. They had been brilliant people, he remembered. Both of them were doctors. The wife had been in pediatrics and the husband was a hospital ER doctor.

"Yes, we did," Lily said with a nod. "Both of them took Polyjuice and agreed to have a spell placed on them to make it seem like they were us. We came here. I charmed the room to only allow us out when someone who we trusted dismantled the spell. Sirius, Remus and if worse came to worse Harry would be able to dismantle the spell. The plan was fool proof, however, the execution was not. We did not count on Sirius going after Peter and Remus believing that we were actually dead. With Harry so young he was our last chance unless one of you managed to pull yourselves together. That didn't happen and we weren't able to leave the room until Harry was able to dismantle it." Remus and Sirius gaped at them.

"You've been in here for 15 years," Remus pointed out here. James and Lily nodded.

"Dumbledore is going to pay," Sirius said darkly and all of them nodded in agreement.


	3. Shocking Reality

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, Ron/Hermione, Severus/ Mia (OC), Blaise/ Amelia (OC), Reinheit (OC)/Amelia the 2nd (OC), and Sebastian (OC)/ Belleza (OC).

**Warnings: **completely AU.

**Summary:** She just wanted the money for the books. He wanted to be rich so when offered the opportunity they took it. Nothing could go wrong, right? He was supposed to die anyway. When he gets out of Azkaban Harry decided it's time for a little pay back, full force

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 3

Shocking Reality

19 years later…

The school had not changed one bit since Harry and Ginny had last been there. In fact, it hadn't changed since Lily and James had been there. Of the twelve there were only four of them that had not gone to Hogwarts at one point or another, one of the other eight went in disguise.

The one in particular was the daughter of Severus Snape. Amelia Snape, the daughter of Severus Snape and Mia Snape nee Alexander, went to Hogwarts as Jane Gödel. Of the four adults in the second generation she was the youngest by only a week. She had been the one who was in Ravenclaw at the same time as Ginny. Although Ginny had informed her former family she was staying with someone in a different school she really had been staying with someone in the same school but different house, someone who had intelligence. After Jane graduated she studied under James Potter and Lily Potter at the Military Academy for Witches and Wizards. The school lasted for 5 years and that was where she met her husband, Blaise Zabani. He had graduated Hogwarts the year before her but went to the Academy the same year as Jane. From there they fell in love. When Blaise had needed tutoring in Occlumency he had gone to Jane for he feared to go Ginny and Harry as they were first and second in command in their class. During the course of their tutoring the two became closer and fell in love.

The next pair in the second generation was the semi-famous Potter couple, Harry and Ginny. When they left Hogwarts they ended up at Wallshire Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, another academy in France. The two were top of their class at Wallshire and also at the Military Academy. As predicated the two became the first and second in command in their 4th year. The two had become well respected and were on the short list of trusted people for the French government.

The first generation consisted of former Order members during the first war and two of them also during the second war, which Harry had ended when Voldemort broke him out of Azkaban and taunted him about the betrayal of his friends. That had not gone over well with Harry and decided that although he hated a good amount of people, who had turned their backs on him, he would not turn his back on the innocents who could not defend themselves, like muggles, or those who actually believed him.

His parents were in the Order during the first war and had been well known for escaping Voldemort three times and then their supposed defeat when they were 21 although they were still alive at the age of 56. Lily had become a Complex Charms and Wards teacher at the Military Academy for Witches and Wizards while Harry and Ginny attended Wallshire. James had become the teacher for Animagus Transformations and other Complex Transfigurations. The two even ended up teaching the second and third generation which had greatly amused the Headmaster of the school.

Sirius took over the job of hand to hand combat much to the amusement of Harry and Ginny who swore up and down that Sirius could never take anything seriously in the class.

Remus took over the job of Mastery of Occlumency. As a werewolf he was a natural and knew how to teach the students rather well instead of yelling at them 'clear your mind!' To no end they did not expect how well the third generation would do.

The oldest of the third generation was Amelia Zabani who resembled her mother greatly. Her skin was pale but had a glowing quality to it. Her face was thin and had a small nose that had shocked her mother because of the legendary Snape nose had not made it onto Amelia's face. She was a slender woman and stood at 9 inches past 5 feet. She had long thin black hair that had a red tip much to the amusement of her father who swore she got it from her grand mother, Mia.

The next oldest of the third generation was Reinheit Potter, his first name meaning purity in German. His nickname was Rein and was always told he took after his father, Harry in looks. The only difference was the eyes; he had gotten his mother's brown eyes. He was currently dating Amelia and it seemed like the two would probably get married.

The third oldest of the third generation was Sebastian Potter, his first name after an old friend of Harry's at the Academy. He had no nickname although his girlfriend had been trying to get to him to agree to one. He was the male version of his mother but built like his father and with his eyes. He was currently dating the youngest of the third generation and the only one to have ever mastered the ability to do long distance occlumency. This had greatly amused her father to no end and even her commander in charge.

The fourth oldest of the third generation was Belleza Zabani, meaning beauty in Spanish. She was no doubt beautiful. Her slender form stood at 6 inches past 5 feet. She stood tall like her mother and had long black hair that reached her waist that was now in a braid. She had silver eyes that she had gained from her great great grandmother. She was currently dating Sebastian and was well known to many in the Academy for her ability to hear many things from miles away. That was how they know that at that very moment the sorting hat was sorting his last sorting for the day and was currently being picked up by Professor McGonagall to be led away for another year to come. The twelve stood in perfect formation as they pushed the doors open with wandless magic and very little effort. The twelve walked up to the front to the astonishment of the people staring at them in the hall. In the back row a tall woman with long red hair and green eyes pulled back her hood and looked up at Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Dumbledore," Lily said.


	4. Long Forgotten Memories

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, Ron/Hermione, Severus/ Mia (OC), Blaise/ Amelia (OC), Reinheit (OC)/Amelia the 2nd (OC), and Sebastian (OC)/ Belleza (OC).

**Warnings: **completely AU.

**Summary:** She just wanted the money for the books. He wanted to be rich so when offered the opportunity they took it. Nothing could go wrong, right? He was supposed to die anyway. When he gets out of Azkaban Harry decided it's time for a little pay back, full force

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

"_Hello, Dumbledore," Lily said._

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 4

Long Forgotten Memories

The whole hall was silent as the headmaster stared through hollow eyes at a former student whom he and many others had thought to be dead. He felt everything go flying out the window as though Harry Potter had just seen the snitch leave the hall. It was ironic that the people he thought to be dead would appear in the school that they once went to but the people he knew to be alive had not been seen since their disappearance all of those years before.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it," Lily said wistfully as she looked around the school and then turned her cold glare on the man she had once thought everything of. "You would know that, wouldn't you? 19 years since my son went missing from the Wizarding world. 36 years since my husband and I supposedly died. 20 years since the defeat of Voldemort. How sad is that you can't even get an interview with the man who destroyed Voldemort?" She paused and then looked over to the Headmaster and continued on.

"That's right. You can't get an interview with him because you betrayed him. You paid his supposed friends to be his friends so that they could keep an eye on him and make sure that he did everything that he was supposed to. First year, the Sorcerer's Stone. Second Year, the Basilisk and saving Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets.

Third year, saving the man that you sent to Azkaban, an innocent man. Fourth year, watch the return of Voldemort after watching the death of a fellow classmate. Fifth year, organize an illegal club to teach defense. Sixth year have him sent to Azkaban for the death of his first friend." She paused once again.

"You cold hearted _bastard_. I hope you rot in hell." Albus froze in shock. She knew everything. How in the world did she know everything?

"Who is with you," Minerva finally asked her eyes never leaving Lily's. She had failed her and she knew that but at least she could admit it. Lily went rigid next to the cloaked person next to her and bowed her head.

"Reveal yourselves," She commanded. That was what they did. The person next to her was revealed to be her husband, James. In front of them two people revealed themselves to be their old friends Remus and Sirius. In front of them two former students of Hogwarts that had disappeared after graduating was revealed to be Blaise and Amelia also know as Jane.

The pair in front of them seemed to be skipped as it went to the next pair. Amelia Zabani and her sister Belleza nicknamed Bell. The pair in front of them was their boyfriends Sebastian and Reinheit also know as Rein. Then the last and final pair was revealed to be Harry Potter and his wife that they had long forgotten about, Ginny Potter. Harry smirked at the headmaster.

"My, my have the times changed, Albus," Harry taunted. "Don't even recognize your former students. The very ones you betrayed. Let me introduce you to my sons. Sebastian and Reinheit."

"Let's not forget my daughters," Blaise added on as he looked up. "Amelia and Belleza. Their names are very fitting. Tell me headmaster did you know that Jane Gödel never even existed? Her real name was in fact Amelia Zabani nee Snape. It seems headmaster that you do not know all of your students, old man." Blaise steeped back and bowed his head just as his wife stepped forward and lifted up her head. Her voice was like music, the headmaster noted.

"Father, are you here," She asked glancing around the hall expectantly. Everybody glanced around looking for the man that she called father. Albus knew that he was in deep trouble when Severus Snape stood and walked forward and did a deep bow.

"How are you, my daughter," He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Tired," She answered her voice as musical as before. "Traveling as a bird is tiring." Severus smiled at her as though he understood where she was going.

"A bird, my dear," He asked. She nodded. With that all of them changed. James into a stag and Lily into a doe. Following them Sirius turned into a big black dog but Remus remained the same. Amelia (Jane) turned into a black owl that landed on the Black Panther next to her that was her husband, Blaise. Then came the Zabani sisters. Amelia turned into a black feline and her sister, Belleza turned into a large black dragon. Amelia jumped onto the dragons back as it flew out of the Great Hall.

Sebastian turned into a pure white phoenix and his brother Reinheit turned into a red and white phoenix. Like earlier Harry and Ginny were the last to reveal themselves but it was obvious as to why this time. Harry was a large black stag and Ginny turned into a red fox that chased the stag out of the hall. Severus turned to the headmaster.

"Meet in the room where the D.A. met in Potter's fifth year," Severus instructed. "Bring the Weasley's. All of them." With that the Potion's professor swept out of the hall and left the hall in complete silence.

_**

* * *

**_

Albus was surprised to say the least when he entered the Room of Requirement and they were all laughing at something. Amelia was making faces at the rest of the people in the room while her husband was behind her putting up bunny ears and making faces. Albus opened his mouth to say something but the door opening behind him brought in the Weasley's and drew the attention over to the entering people.

They were no longer laughing. All of them had set their faces into a war face and was studying the people as they entered the room most likely determining their best way to attack. Albus could not help and shiver at the thought. The Weasley adults settled down and starred at the people that they had not seen in years and for James and Lily, never.

"How is your business," Harry asked Fred and George. The two broke out in grins at the question.

"Very well actually," Fred said.

"Business is booming," George added on. "Would you like us to send you our latest war product?" Harry nodded and George scribbled something down and tapped it with his wand. Harry then turned his attention to the eldest Weasley.

"Did you manage to break the last curse on the tomb," Harry asked. Bill broke out into am excited grin.

"Yes we did," Bill said excited. "The Goblins are ever thankful to you and your mother." Harry nodded. "They said that they would probably need you and your mom to check out a few things next week though to make sure that everything is up to par." Harry looked over to his mom and she signaled that they were free most of the week.

"Send an owl and we'll get back to you," Harry said and Bill nodded in agreement. Harry then turned his attention to Charlie. "How is Norbert doing?"

"Well," Charlie answered gruffly. "The boss wants you to come by and give a lecture to the rookies though."

"Tell him to send an owl and we'll set up a time," Harry said. He then looked over to the next oldest Weasley. "How is the Minister, Percy?"

"Well," Percy answered curtly. "He sends his best and he says he will keep in contact with you in case he needs to ask anything." Harry nodded and then relaxed back into his seat. Ron looked ready to blow a gasket.

"How dare you POTTER," Ron growled. "You've been in contact with the rest of my family the entire time and you didn't think to contact us?" He gestured wildly to him and Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now, why would I do that," Harry asked. With that last sentence out a loud boom shook the room. Everyone except the twelve looked around confused. What just happened?


	5. Where Has All the Time Gone?

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, Ron/Hermione, Severus/ Mia (OC), Blaise/ Amelia (OC), Reinheit (OC)/Amelia the 2nd (OC), and Sebastian (OC)/ Belleza (OC).

**Warnings: **completely AU.

**Summary:** She just wanted the money for the books. He wanted to be rich so when offered the opportunity they took it. Nothing could go wrong, right? He was supposed to die anyway. When he gets out of Azkaban Harry decided it's time for a little pay back, full force

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

"_Now, why would I do that," Harry asked. With that last sentence out a loud boom shook the room. Everyone except the twelve looked around confused. What just happened?_

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 5

Where Has All the Time Gone?

_Flashback…_

"_Has anyone heard from Harry and Ginny," the headmaster asked leveling his gaze among the few who knew Harry enough for him to contact them. When he had found out that Hermione and Ron had made a huge callous and careless mistake he had called all of the Weasley's into his office. The eldest, Bill, shook his head. _

"_Harry's smart headmaster," Bill said gruffly. "He'll most likely go to the person you would least expect." Albus considered his words and then raised an eyebrow. _

"_Who would he try and contact then," The headmaster asked with a raised eyebrow. Bill ran his hands __through his hair and Molly eyed his hair annoyed._

"_Could be anyone he has not liked since he started Hogwarts," Charlie answered for Bill. "Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and even someone he met while the other schools were here. It could be any number of people he went to; maybe even one of the Dursley's. He could have not gone to anyone, also."_

"_How would he do that," the headmaster asked with a raised eyebrow. "He does not know how the Wizarding World works. Let alone he would not be able to transfer money from his bank account and find a new place to live on top of that." _

"_Actually he would be able to headmaster," Percy piped in. "You are underestimating him, sir. Harry is capable of many things. As part of making sure he was up to date on everything that he missed while in Azkaban; they taught him everything he would need to know about the Wizarding World and everything that he did not know of the Muggle World. Harry could easily live in both worlds if he wanted. In fact, he could still be in the Wizarding World for all we know."Albus could not help the groan when he heard the final statement. Harry could be anywhere. _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback…_

"_Any news of Mr. Potter," Albus asked his remaining Order members. Arabella nodded from where she was seated. _

"_He visited the Dursley's," She said as though she was discussing the weather. "I believe he moved them to a safe house because by the time I reached the door there was a For Sale sign on their lawn." _

"_Why would he go to the Dursley's and put them in hiding," Albus asked as he looked around. _

"_Any number of reasons," Moody answered gruffly. "Potter has taken into account that they are Muggles and therefore are not able to defend themselves against remaining death eaters and also he __would not want us to get to them so that we could use them against him. He is using his ability to use CONSTANT VILIGEANCE!" Albus winced along with everyone else in the room but he still nodded. That would seem like Harry._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback…_

"_Harry was sighted, Albus," Molly exclaimed as she stepped into his office. Albus looked up quickly. _

"_Where at," Albus asked. Molly merely smiled. _

"_Gringotts Bank," Molly said bubbling with happiness. Albus frowned and Molly knew immediately something was wrong. _

"_What's wrong, Albus," Molly asked genuinely confused. Albus sighed. _

"_Gringotts is not within our grasp," Albus said shaking his head. "I tried seeing how much money he has spent and which houses he had been looking at but with no such luck. It seems Mr. Potter has done something to get them on his side." Molly collapsed unhappily in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. All she could think was where they had gone wrong. On platform 9and ¾. _

_End Flashback…_

_Flashback…_

_Albus was doing his normal walk around the campus to make sure that no students were out of bed when he noticed someone by the lake. It was late into the night and he noticed that the person was standing there as though waiting for something to happen. Then something did to his amazement. A man on a broom landed next to the former loner and together they headed off in the direction of the castle. All he could do at the moment was following them and see what they would do. He barely just started trailing them when one of them turned around and spotted him. How the headmaster was unsure as he had cast an invisibility spell on himself. The man grinned. _

"_Albus Dumbledore you are getting sloppy," the man said amused. His partner glanced at him. "You don't even know who we are, do you?" When the headmaster kept blankly staring at them, the men chuckled. "Let me give you a hint old man. My father is an innocent man that you sent to Azkaban and then forced to go to Hogwarts in hopes that he would forgive. Didn't work so well when he left the train before he could arrive there, did it?" _

_End Flashback…_

_Flashback…_

"_Albus they're attacking Diagon Alley," Tonks patronus said. "Get here quick. We're out numbered." Within a swirl of his robes the headmaster disappeared from Hogsmeade and into Diagon Alley. It was mass chaos. Albus went forward and starting shooting off spells and was shocked when he noticed a small group in pure white robes with their hoods up fighting against the death eaters and with the Order. _

_He was even more shocked when one of them pushed an Order member out of the way in order to avoid a killing curse to the back. Albus blinked confused. Who were they? He stared in shock when he noticed that all of the death eaters down. One of people in the white robes approached him. He seemed, to Albus's shock, amused. _

"_I assume you want to interrogate us and find out who we are, correct," the man asked staring at Albus from under his hood. Albus nodded and the man chuckled along with the rest of the white robed. "You can not know who we are I am afraid." With that they also disappeared. In the newspaper the next day they were declared the "White Robe Saviors". _

_End Flashback…_

Albus looked up in confusion as he pushed aside some rubble that had landed on him. Staring at him was the White Robe Saviors and it seemed that they knew Harry and the rest of his group as they were unharmed. He also noticed that they were talking while keeping an eye on the people who had woken up. This called for some questions to be answered. Who were these people? How did they know Harry and the rest of his group? Why are they here now? And, for goodness sake why did they have to come in the way they did? He opened his mouth to ask when a red light hit him. The last thing he saw before he fell back to the ground was a smiling Harry.

_Flashback…_

"_They call us the 'White Robe Saviors' in the newspapers," one said disgusted as he glared at a picture of them fighting against the Death Eaters. Harry, who was seating at the head of the table, nodded in agreement. _

"_They don't know who you are so they are going to try and name you the way that they want to," Harry answered. _

"_They suck at naming groups that are unknown," a man to his left gruffly said. "First the Death Eaters and now the 'White Robe Saviors'; it's like they are trying to get us so annoyed to come out and correct them." Harry grinned in amusement. _

"_That wouldn't surprise me," Harry said amused. A few people looked up at him. Harry rarely smiled around them. This was new._

"_What do we do about the old man," the man to his right asked. Harry looked thoughtful. _

"_You'll see," Harry answered._

_End Flashback…_

_Flashback…_

"_How many do we have," Harry asked Ginny as he surveyed the people called the 'White Robe __Saviors'. Ginny glanced at a parchment and then back up._

"_5 leaders and each group of the groups have 4 each so we have a total of twenty," Ginny answered. "Our latest group is straight from Hogwarts and have all been screened."_

"_And they are who exactly," Harry asked when she told him that they were screened._

"_Children of the people who betrayed us; I never knew that Hermione and Ron had 4 children," Ginny answered._

"_Who is the leader of the group," Harry asked as he entered the room. _

"_Neville's son, Chef, his name means leader in French," Ginny answered. Harry nodded and turned to the 5 rows of people in front of him._

"_Roll call," Harry called out as he scanned the list for potentials of people he might want by his side._

_End Flashback…_

_Flashback…_

"_What do you need Commander Potter," Chef asked as he walked with Harry._

"_I need you to make contact with all the Weasley's that you think you can trust at this time," Harry answered. "That, however, does not include Hermione and Ron. I don't care how trustworthy they seem I do not want them in on this." Chef nodded and entered into the library as Harry continued on down the hall. _

_End Flashback…_

_Flashback…_

"_Chef what are you doing here," Bill asked as he stepped aside to let him enter. "I thought you were in France with your wife, Isabella." Chef looked amused._

"_I am normally but now I am here on business," Chef answered. "Tell me what you think of Harry __Potter."_

_End Flashback…_

_Flashback…_

"_You're awake," Fleur noticed when he finally opened his eyes. She seemed fine so panicking right away would do him no good so he decided to do the next best thing. Ask questions. _

"_What is going on," Bill asked. "Where are we?"_

"_We are somewhere in France," Fleur answered. "I don't know what is going on though." The door swung open to reveal Draco Malfoy. Bill could hear Fleur cursing under her breath in French. _

_It was then he noticed that every Weasley over the age of 17 was there except Hermione, Ron, and their children. Why in the world weren't they there? Did something happen to them? Were they being tortured for information about the Order? Draco glowered at them making Bill wonder what Albus had been missing these past few years. Was there a new Dark Lord?_

"_Oh, Draco quit doing that," a familiar voice chimed as she swept into the room elegantly. It was Ginny. Every Weasley gasped. She had not been seen since her disappearance off of the train. None of them had actually been on the train but they had seen her at the station before she left. _

_When she had been disowned they had secretly kept in contact with her in hopes that she would be able to come back. She was prefect, they knew, when she had left the train and without a last name to use. She would simply be Ginny but now … now she could be a Potter. For her to be there meant that Harry was somewhere near by. _

"_You are correct about Harry being near by," Chef said as he came in with the four children of Hermione and Ron. How had he known what they had been thinking? It was then that Bill noticed that all of them wore white robes. It was then it clicked. They were the 'White Robe Saviors'. They had helped the Order in Diagon Alley not to long ago. He remembered that someone had pushed him out of __the way of a killing curse. He wondered if it had been one of them._

"_Why have you captured us," Bill asked. Chef merely smiled and then stepped aside to reveal Harry. Harry looked older. The weariness on his face showed his age and what he had gone through in his past._

_Bill could not help and be reminded that his brother, Ron, and sister in law had done this to him along with the supposed leader of the light. Did they really care about others or did they only care about themselves? "You helped us the other day. What changed?" _

"_Nothing actually," Harry said as he came in. "We are further in our stage of the top 12 of us appearing in Hogwarts to enact revenge on a few people and to come out publicly about a few things. The 'White Robe Saviors' as your newspapers have called us will continue to work under ground. _

_You have been brought here because you are close to the headmaster and we need people on the inside to find a good time to come and then plan around that. Since Albus would never think of checking the family of the people who betrayed me all of you are fit for the job. All you have to do is answer some questions." _

"_What is with the camera," Fred asked. _

"_Normally we record our interviews so that Harry can see them later but today he will be here," Draco answered. "I will still be recording the interviews for future references though."_

"_Let's get started then," Fred said as he rubbed his hands together. Bill could see George and him eying the camera in thought. All Bill could think was what they would do with the camera for a prank. Never once did he realize what a difference saying yes to this interview would make._

_End Flashback… _

"Welcome, to the land of the awake," Harry said amused as Albus blinked. On either side of him were two people Albus recognized off the bat; Harry's wife, Ginny, and the last person he would expect, Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here," Albus asked shocked. Draco looked amused. He seemed close to Harry and Ginny. Maybe he could get him in the Order and have him spy on Harry and Ginny and whatever they had been doing since they disappeared.

"I have never seen the headmaster shocked," Draco said. "Do we have the camera?" He looked over at Ginny who shook her head and Draco, in turn, pouted. He huffed and Ginny sighed. She summoned something and handed it to Draco. It was what appeared to be a camera of some sort. Hermione shrieked beside him. She knew what it was; a device that would record something. Albus could not help and wonder why they would be using a muggle device.

"You can't do this to us," Hermione growled as she attempted to get out of her restrains which Albus could not see. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I have done nothing that you have not done, Weasley," Harry responded. "I am actually doing nothing wrong seeing as you are perfectly free to go when you wish." Hermione and Ron looked confused but Albus understood.

"Where are the rest of the Weasley's," Albus asked. They were deciding on whether they would tell them any information. They wanted to see if they were trustworthy or if their memories needed to be wiped.

"Probably at their homes," Harry answered distracted as he turned the camera on. "They answered my questions long time ago so they were free to go."

"Questions," Ron asked confused. Beside him Hermione snorted.

"You want answers to questions that you can't answer," Hermione said imperiously. Albus held in a groan. Hermione was just getting them in deeper with Harry. It was then Albus knew that he would never get Draco on his side and it would not be because he was friends with the two people he would be spying on… it would be because of Hermione driving him insane. She needed to keep her mouth shut. "That's why we are here. You couldn't get them from the rest of the family so you captured us. We _are _the _smartest_." Ginny snorted. Harry and Draco seemed to be holding in laughter or anger. Albus could not tell which it was.

"Actually you are far off," Ginny answered. "We are going to ask you questions about the past and what you did and of course why you did it. Think you are up to it?" Albus could not help and notice the malice grin that Ginny and Harry had on. These would not be easy questions.


End file.
